


WTF February

by Emilill



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Allergies, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Crack, Drinking, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I still can't belive I'm actually doing this, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rough Kissing, Smoke Signals - Freeform, Social Media, WTF, WTF February, Weirdness, What the fuck February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilill/pseuds/Emilill
Summary: Wtf February is an event hosted by mlb-shit-post on Tumblr, and I decided to participate for some reason. It's all weird, bizarre, random or just disturbing (yes, I'm talking about Day 10) AUs and prompts. One chapter will be posted each day in February.Day 1 - Too many feathersDay 2 - Have you ever felt a chinchilla?Day 3 - 3 paragraph min. essay on Chat Noir's furry statusDay 4 - Bar rescue AUDay 5 - Miss me wit that bullllshiiitDay 6 - Social media AU but with smoke signals





	1. Day 1: Too many feathers

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm doing this because... Why not? I started it, so I might as well finish it. Get ready for some... Interesting things... Also the writing may not be my best, mainly because they're gonna be written in a day.

Adrien had a problem. It wasn't really anyone's fault, as much as he wanted it to be. He blamed his genes if he was honest with himself. He didn't even know which side of the family he inherited it from, though he had a sneaking suspicion it was his mother's. Mainly because he'd never seen his father sneeze. Ever. He hadn't seen him do anything besides grumpy staring or arrogant talking for that matter... 

The problem wasn't usually that bad, since feathers weren't really a common thing he came in contact with. But oh boy. Oh boy! Why did Audrey Bourgeois have to make feathers the new fashion trend? He still had to model things! And everyone constantly forgot about his allergy. Even his father. Especially his father.

"Your next shoot will be today at 4 pm and you will have Chinese class at 5:30."

Nathalie's voice was just as full of life as always. So she basically sounded like she was dead inside. Adrien didn't find that very hard to believe.

"Alright, Nathalie."

* * *

 

The day went just like it always did. Classes, Marinette stuttering, Nino getting caught for listening to music in literature class, Alya and Chloe thirsting over Ladybug... Just the usual. Except for science class. Because naturally, they were learning about birds. Why did it always have to be birds? They were overrated, reptiles were much cooler. When the teacher brought a feather in to showcase it, he left to the bathroom. He wasn't gonna deal with puffy eyes and an itchy nose.

But... He had to. There was an akuma. There just always had to be one on a photoshoot day. Every. Single. Time. And of course it had to be feather themed.

Chat Noir landed beside Ladybug on a rooftop.

"What is this, Mr. Pigeon 2?" he said in an annoyed voice. She giggled.

"That would be really unoriginal. Even for Hawkmoth. Can you imagine repeating an akuma and naming them... I dunno, Stormy Weather 2?"

"That would be dumb. Anyway, let's go... And..."

That's when he sneezed. And he knew he was done for. Ladybug giggled. It would have been the sweetest sound ever for him, had he not been irritated.

"Gesundheit!"

He glared at her, which made the girl laugh even harder as he sneezed again.

"Aww, poor kitty! I almost forgot you were allergic to feathers!"

"Your words speak sympathy but you face says a _mew_ sement, my Lady."

"I'm sorry, Chaton, but the irony of a cat being allergic to birds is not lost on me. Especially because this isn't the first time! It's a wonder you weren't allergic to the Dark Owl."

"Ha ha, very funny. Let's just get this over with."

They sprung into action. The akuma was called The Ornithologist. He apparently got upset because someone called him a 'bird scientist'. He threw feather bombs at everything that moved, and his costume was completely made out of colourful feathers. For Chat it was a nightmare. They could have defeated the akuma fairly quickly, if he hadn't been sneezing every two milliseconds. The lucky charm was literally allergy medicine. Even if it didn't stop the sneezing completely, at least he could finally breathe. He was indescribably relieved when the akuma was cleansed and the magical ladybugs began cleaning up the mess.

"About time we finished him off! The pills' effects were starting to fade. Still, I can't help but feel like I was quite useless."

"You did your best, Minou. Plus, you destroyed the magnifying glass the akuma was in. You were definitely essential."

She scratched behind his ear, but the magnificent feeling didn't last more than a few seconds, since her earrings beeped.

"Gotta go now. Bug out!"

She zipped away with her yo-yo, as Chat stared after her with a dumb grin on his face. He decided that all of the suffering was worth it. She scratched his ear. He almost squealed, but he wanted to seem strong and manly, so he held it back. The beeping of his ring snapped him out of his daze, and he rushed home.

* * *

 

At last, he was at his photoshoot. He was sitting on a chair in his dressing room, dozens of people rushing around him. Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, Nathalie stepped to him.

"Your suit will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay..."

Sure enough, the clothes were brought in. The shirt was covered in feathers. Literally covered in them. His nose felt itchy just by looking at it. He jumped up from his seat, threw his arms into the air and started walking out of the room.

"Nope! I'm done! I'm not doing this! Screw this! I've seen too many feathers today already! I don't want to come in contact with any for at least a year! I hated the glitter trend, but I want it back now! It's just feathers now. On coats, pants, bracelets, everywhere! There are... There are TOO MANY FEATHERS!"


	2. Day 2: Have you ever felt a chinchilla?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be way more wholesome than I expected. Take a shot every time you see "chinchilla" written down. Actually, screw that, you'd get alcohol poisoning.

It was a day like any other. Adrien and Marinette were just chilling on the couch, his arm draped over her shoulder, watching the newest Netflix show. It really wasn't anything special. They had popcorn, a few blankets and pillows. Until suddenly Adrien turned towards Marinette.

"Have you ever felt a chinchilla?"

She slowly turned her head to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

Her voice voice was soft, although disbelieving.

"You know, a chinchilla. Grey, kinda looks like a hamster..."

"Adrien, I know what a chinchilla is."

"What's wrong then?"

He didn't understand her confusion.

"Where did that question come from?"

He grinned widely.

"My mouth."

She groaned.

"For real though, I was just thinking about how their dense fur would feel like. They have 60 hairs per hair follicle."

"Why were you thinking about that while watching an action series? And how do you even know that?"

He shrugged.

"I just like to think about fun facts. I read it online a few days ago."

"Okay..."

"You didn't answer, by the way. Have you ever felt a chinchilla?"

"No.. "

"Too bad. Maybe I'll ask someone else."

* * *

 

That was exactly what he did. They met up with Alya, Nino, Chloe and Luka the next day in a café. They were just casually talking about memes, when A friend took a sip of his coconut latte and asked it.

"Have you guys ever felt a chinchilla?"

Marinette almost choked on her cold brew as the group went silent. Nino broke the silence first.

"Uhh no... Why do you ask, dude?"

The blond boy shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Ugh, I don't touch rodents. They're all dirty and gross. This question is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous."

Alya placed her cappuccino down on the table.

"Thank you for the wonderful opinion, Chloe."

The blonde picked her chai latte up.

"No need to thank me. I know my answers are always great."

The bespectacled brunette rolled her eyes.

"Suuure. Back to the question, can't say I've touched one. They seem cute though. This question's kinda random, did someone spike your drink, Agreste?"

Marinette spoke instead of her boyfriend.

"He actually already asked me this yesterday, so no. He's just weird."

"I've felt a chinchilla once."

Everyone looked at Luka. He had a chill smile on his face, like always.

"They're very soft. Like the melody of a violin."

"Really?"

The black haired boy nodded.

"That's awesome! Anything else?"

The two dorky boys continued to talk about chinchillas for the next half an hour.

* * *

 

The next morning, Marinette was woken up by a kiss on her lips. She smiled to herself. This was so much better than the obnoxious alarm of her phone. She opened her eyes when it ended, finding herself staring into Adrien's chartreuse green eyes.

"Good morning, Chaton!"

"Good morning, birthday girl!"

She gasped. She literally forgot about her own birthday. Again.  
After some gentle encouraging, she got out of bed and followed her boyfriend to the living room. He then suddenly covered her eyes with his hands.

"Hey!"

She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but then heard his soft voice.

"It's just for a minute. It's gonna be a surprise. I'll guide you."

They slowly walked to their destination. When they stopped, Marinette started to notice some kind of scratching sound.

"You know how we've both wanted a hamster? I did some research and..."

He uncovered her eyes.

"I found that chinchillas live longer, and they're friendlier too."

In front of her was a relatively big cage, with a tiny, grey, moving furball in it. She squealed.

"Ohmygod it's so cuuute! Thank you thank you thank you!"

She turned around and kissed him passionately. He chuckled, then pulled away.

"I'm glad you like your gift. Her name's Cinnamon."

She crouched down and opened the door of the cage, carefully taking out the tiny creature.

"Her fur is so soft! Wait... This is why you asked, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Yep."

She placed Cinnamon back into her cage. When she stood back up, Adrien put his arm around her waist.

"Does this mean we're chinchilla parents now?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did actual research for this...


	3. Day 3: 3 paragraph min. essay on Chat Noir's furry status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It naturally includes evidence.

**Chat Noir's furry status**

One of the most heated debates of the past few years has been one of Paris' heroes', Chat Noir's furry status. Today I am here to settle the debate.

Firstly, his outfit. He has an animal themed costume, just like every other superhero. But unlike Ladybug's, his costume has a lot more details similar to a cat, such as his ears, his tail and the paw on his boots, the claws and the cat-like pupils meanwhile Ladybug only has the spotted costume. That's a point for the furry side.

Then there is the animal-like behaviour. Chat Noir is known to run on all fours. No other Parisian hero does that. He is also known to purr, for example during the akuma called Prime Queen, with hundreds of videos of it uploaded online. Witnesses have also seen him knead soft things, like pillows. One of his abilies in night vision, which is one of the things cats are famous for. So that is another point on the furry side.

All in all, based on the facts and cited evidence, I have determined that Chat Noir is indeed a furry.

* * *

 

Miss Bustier cleared her throat after finishing reading the essay out loud to the class.

"So, Marinette, what made you choose this topic?"

The bluenette beamed at her.

"Well, we had to write about a crutial argument in the present and choose a side. So I decided to go with something that's important and also interests me."

"And why do you believe this is an important topic?"

"Well, acceptance is a very relevant thing in our society, and if a superhero is into something a lot of people find odd, it can be a step towards accepting everyone's opinion."

The whole class was trying to hold back their laughter.

"Thank you, Marinette. Wonderful reasoning. Now, the next essay..."

* * *

 

Adrien was pretty sure his face was on fire. She actually did it. A few days before, when she had no idea what her topic should be, he'd jokingly said Chat Noir's furry status. It was a mistake. Plagg was probably dying of laughter by then, and the class were probably close to it as well. He glanced back at his girlfriend, and when she saw his crimson face she covered her mouth and her shoulders started shaking with laughter. He glared at her, then turned away. She was so gonna pay for this. He didn't know how yet, but she would definitely have to be careful around him for the next few days.

* * *

 

Marinette was so happy with the end result of her essay (which she naturally ended up getting an A on), that she didn't even mind when the next morning she woke up to her room smelling like rotten Camambert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up what the furry fandom's like and now I wanna kill myself jkjkjk


	4. Day 4: Bar rescue AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one. Bar rescue with a twist! Warning! Detailed (hopefully not cringy) making out and implied sex! If you're not into that, you can stop reading when Chloe locks the door.

Chloe was bored as fuck, to put it simply. She didn't even remember why she came to that bar. Oh yeah, she wanted to pick up a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Whatever comes, y'know? But it obviously wasn't working. She downed the rest of her Martini and she was just about to leave, when a guy, seemingly around his mid-thirties and with a missing front tooth sat down next to her.

"Hey there, pretty lady!"

She stared at him with a disgusted expression for a moment.

"Fuck off." she said in a casual tone as she turned her back to him and walked away. Just as she was about to exit, she heard a soft male voice say  
"No thanks!" in a rushed tone. She didn't know why it stood out to her, but something about his voice just made alarm bells ring in her head.

She looked towards the source, and sure enough, she noticed a very uncomfortable looking redhead being basically straddled by a brunette girl. She didn't exactly know what made her walk over to them, but she trusted her gut instincts.

"Umm, excuse me bitch, but I heard the tomatohead decline your offer."

The brunette turned towards Chloe, her poison green eyes meeting the blonde's icy blue ones.

"It's none of your business, so would you kindly fuck off?"

Her overly sweet voice made Chloe want to throw up. She scoffed.

"Just cause you're a thirsty hoe, doesn't mean he's into you."

The brunette was starting to look annoyed.

"Just leave, you dumb blonde bimbo! I'm an influential person, I have connections that..."

Chloe laughed out loud.

"Connections? Is your father the mayor of Paris? Yeah, I thought not. He _is_ my father though. So skedaddle before I call the cops and have you arrested for sexual assault."

She gritted her teeth and left while fuming, swaying her hips aggressively. Chloe sighed.

"What a thot! Oh, and you're welcome by the way."

She looked at the stunned redhead.

"Th-thanks..."

She was about to walk away when he heard his voice again.

"Can I... Buy you a drink? It's the least I can do after that..."

She considered it. A free drink? Why not?

"Fine."

She sat down on the stool next to him.

"So uhh... What would you like?"

"Hmm... A Bellini."

The bartender came around soon enough.

"A Bellini and a Cosmopolitan please!"

"Comin' right up!"

Chloe was surprised by his choice.

"A Cosmopolitan? Isn't that kinda gay?"

He shrugged.

"I'm kinda gay. But just kinda. Not entirely. I like girls too... Please don't judge me."

She couldn't help but smile at his sudden freakout.

"Don't worry hun, I swing both ways too."

He let out the breath he'd been holding.

"That's a relief. Sorry, I just don't have many bi friends, and my parents are very conservative, strictly religious Jew, so they wouldn't be too accepting. Even if most people in our community are..."

"It's alright, it took me a while to tell my friends. And still, they're the only ones who know."

He lifted one eyebrow.

"Oh, so I'm already at 'friend' status, huh? That was fast, who knows what we'll be by the end of the night..."

He winked at her. She felt her cheeks heat up. Was she blushing? Ugh, she hated blushing! Was she really that easy to woo? Or was it just the alcohol already in her system?  
She smirked at him, shrugging.

"We'll see..."

Their drinks finally arrived. The blonde took a sip of the orange coloured liquid, enjoying the sweetness of the peach and the slight burn of the sparkly alcohol.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, right, I haven't even told you... I'm Nathanaël."

"Cute name. I'm Chloe."

"Oh uhh... I know... You mentioned you were the mayor's daughter."

She smiled confidently.

"Glad to know I'm famous."  
"It's kinda hard to forget the name of the only daughter of two celebrities."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Say, what brings an artist like you to a place like this?"

"How did you..."

"You have paint on your hands. And you don't seems like a wall painter type."

"Wall painter type?"

"Yeah. No offence, but they usually have more muscle. Luckily for you, I like skinny guys more."

"Oh uhh... Thanks, I guess... And to answer your question, I was looking for inspiration. I've been kinda demotivated the past few months."

"Oh, cool."

They continued to talk about anything and everything, not even noticing the passage of time.

* * *

  
Chloe looked at the bright screen of her phone and was shocked when she saw the time.

"Holy shit, it's almost midnight."

"Really? I didn't even notice we've been here for so long!"

"Yeah, me neither. I should get going, and I advise you to do the same. This is when the weird people start showing up."

"Okay... Can I walk you home?"

"Sure."

The chill of the late August night hit the blonde as they stepped out of the bar. She tried to ignore it, but Nathanaël noticed her shivering after a few minutes.

"You look cold. I can give you my jacket."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She scoffed.

"Yes."

A few moments later she felt something being draped over her shoulders. She glared at the redhead. He just smiled at her

"I said I was fine."

"Yeah, but you were visibly shivering. Plus you look good in it."

She rolled her eyes and they continued to talk about random things. They arrived in front of the fancy building Chloe called her home. She turned to face him.

"I had a fun night..."

"Yeah, me too..."

It might have just been the alcohol, but she wanted him to stay. She looked into his teal eyes as they shimmered in the dim moonli... Okay, now that was definitely the alcohol. Chloe hated sappy and poetic stuff.  
Sensing her desire to say something, Nathanaël touched her arm.

"Is... Something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No, it's just... I... Don't want you to be out alone so late so maybe you could... Stay the night?"

His cheeks turned as red as his hair.

"Okay... If you're sure..."

"Yes!"

That came out a bit too eager... Anyway. She opened the door and walked to the lift. They were silent as they waited for it to arrive, and also stayed quiet after they got in and ascended to the right floor. When they finally arrived at the apartment and the blonde unlocked the door, they were both relieved. They stepped into her spacious living room, and she locked the door behind them. She was the first one to break the silence.

"Sooo...."  
  
"Soo?"

They made eye contact and after a second of hesitation they fell into each other's arms, their lips crashing together in a messy, long-awaited kiss. Their teeth clashed together multiple times, but they didn't care, they felt like it was the most perfect thing ever.

She ran her fingers through his soft hair, ever so slightly scraping his skin with her fingernails. One of his hands rested on her waist as the other one slowly pulled the hair tie out of the girl's hair, letting it fall down in delicate locks. She pulled him even closer and he gasped. Using the opportunity, she decided to take control as her tongue caressed his lower lip experimentally. He opened his mouth a bit more as a sign of invitation. She accepted it as she moved her tongue forward, quickly falling into a perfect rhythm. They felt like they were in heaven. Then Nathanaël moaned against her lips and Chloe felt like she was going to explode. She pulled away for a bit, despite his protesting groan.

"Do you wanna take this somewhere else?"

"Aren't you drunk? I don't wanna seem like..."

"Puh-lease! I'm a bit tipsy, but I'm not a lightweight."

"Then yes. Absolutely."

Their lips connected once more, and as Chloe clumsily guided them towards her bedroom, she decided that it was definitely worth rescuing that stranger at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was the thirsty hoe! Oh wow, Lila's been added to the characters, what a coincidence...


	5. Day 5: Miss me wit that bullllshiiiiiiiit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I didn't have any good ideas, okay? I apologise if it's kinda shitty, but I wrote this at like 10 pm in about an hour.

Nino wanted to like Lila. Really, he did. Everyone else (except for Marinette) seemed to like her, even Alya. But the more he listened to her stories, the more inconsistencies he found in them. He noticed plot holes very easily, one of his hobbies being directing. And the Italian girl had a lot of them.

The first one was her tinnitus. He noticed she'd said right ear a few times, left ear other times. The boy found it a bit odd, but since she said left most of the time, he'd thought she'd just misspoken. But when she'd told the story of her saving a helicopter from crashing in New York, then said New Jersey a few hours later, he started to get suspicious. The more he paid attention, the more he found. Places, dates, even names got switched around constantly. He'd voiced his concerns to Alya, but she just waved him off. And that's when he realised why Lila's lies were so believable despite her mistakes. They were too good to not be true.

The only other people who ended up with the same conclusion on Lila besides Nino were Marinette and Adrien. The bluenette had particularly disliked the girl from the beginning, but she was very observant, so Nino wasn't too surprised about it. Adrien was one of the most intelligent people in their class, so that was understandable as well.

* * *

 

When one day Alya welcomed him at his doorstep, practically fuming, he didn't question why. He just knew from her expression alone.

"I SWEAR, THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

He sighed.

"What happened?"

"I have VIDEO EVIDENCE of this SHIT!"

"Alya, I won't know what happened until you tell me."

"Lila! That pathetic excuse of a person said, that she's RENA FUCKING ROUGE! And I was just like filming for the Ladyblog and then she just said that! I almost EXPLODED! Who does this bitch think she is?!"

"I'd say 'I told you so', dude, but I want to live a longer life."

She glared at him.

"Very funny. So, how do we expose her?"

"Expose her?"

"Well, yeah. Only you, me and Ladybug know that I'm Rena, and I have a secret identity to keep. Maybe we won't expose her, more like let her know that we know what's up."

Nino got an idea.

"Okay... Hold on a sec, lemme call my dudes, Adrien and Marinette over. We'll need every bit of creativity to come up with the best idea."

And so it happened.

* * *

 

The next day, they kept sharing knowing glances all morning. Then, during lunch break, they got the perfect opportunity.

"... and that's how I got the scar on my left side!"

All the girls gasped as Alya just scoffed.

"Didn't you say it was on your right side this morning?"

She offered the bespectacled girl an overly sweet smile.

"Oh, you must have misheard me. It's on my left side."

"Oh really? Mari, didn't you happen to be recording Adrien's backflip? Maybe it recorded the sound in the background. Can you show the video from this morning?"

"Sure!"

She walked over with a smug smile on her face.

"Here you go!"

The brunette played the video of Adrien's surprisingly good back flip, while you could clearly hear Lila say 'right side'  
As the video finished playing, the two boys came in with a huge boom box on their shoulder The music started, and the first line that came out of the singer's mouth, with the four friends singing along was:

"Miss me with that bullshit!"

Lila gritted her teeth angrily and stormed off somewhere, as the four friends high fived each other and Nino shouted "Miss me wit that bulllllshiiiit!" one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called King's Dead, by the way, and IMO utter garbage


	6. Day 6: Social media AU but with smoke signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble with figuring out how to implement the smoke signals, but I think it came out... Okay.  
> Also, it's not grammar checked because it's almost midnight and I'm tired.

Marinette lived a simple life. When she decided to move to a farm when she was 19 at the south of France, in the middle of nowhere, she kind of regretted it at first. But she realised that it had a special charm to it. Plus, she had WiFi. That made everything much better.

She spent most of her days alone, except the holidays. She had everything she needed. A few cows, a couple of chickens, and about 5 acres of land, where she grew wheat, corn, and fruit. A lot of it went unused, and she'd considered selling it, but who knows, maybe she'd end up using it eventually. She'd made a lot of online friends in her solitude. Like Alya, the energetic blogger, Nino, the laid back DJ (she decided to be a matchmaker and get those two together, and to her delight she succeeded, and the two were happily together), and Adrien, who was a precious cinnamon roll. They were constantly flirting or bantering in text and video chat, but Marinette had never had enough courage to ask him out.

* * *

 

She had been sitting by her window, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon, covering the clouds in a gentle, orange light, like a firefly lighting up an empty glass jar, when she received a text.

Minou: Hello, my Lady!

Buginette: hi! what's up?

Minou: Not much. I'm feeling purrfectly fine! What about you?

She groaned. Him and his stupid puns.

Buginette: me neither. just watching the sunset.

Minou: Same! We're watching the same sun! Can you believe it? It's almost like we're next to each other!

Buginette: yeah, you wish :P

Minou: Oh! I almost forgot why I texted you in the first place. I was blinded by your amazingness! Anyway, so you said you life at a farm at the south, right? Well, my father and I are currently at a farm for business reasons, and guess where it is! South! Maybe we're close!

Buginette: what's the chance of that?

Minou: Not much probably, but we can check.

Buginette: how?

Minou: Smoke signals!

The bluenette sighed. Really? Smoke signals? What was this, the 16th century?

Buginette: smoke signals? you're joking, right?

Minou: Noooo! It's not that ridiculous! They're still used when a pope is elected, and american scouts have to learn it too!

Buginette: what, really? why do they have to, literally no one uses it.

Minou: Well, I'm gonna use it! I'll send one puff and if you see it, reply with two!

Buginette: Adrien, are you telling me to light a fire?

Minou: Yes! Please, Mari! I've got a good feeling about this!

He sent a selfie of him pouting and making kitten eyes and Marinette just couldn't resist!

Buginette: ugh fine, but we should do it before the sun goes down

Minou: Yesss! Thank you! How about right now? Okay? Good! Smoke you later, smoke pal!

Buginette: fine, but what if I wasn't free?

Minou: I know you make your own timetable.

She couldn't argue with that.

* * *

 

She managed to make a pretty decent fire in about ten minutes. The girl sat down on a chair she'd brought with her. She had some greens next to her, just in case Adrien was right, which was very unlikely by the way.

Phone in hand, she looked around in every direction, waiting for a few minutes. She was just about to type "I told you so!", when she noticed something in the distance, barely seeing it in the dim light. But as it floated higher up, she froze. It was a single puff of smoke.

She poured the bucket of water on the blanket she'd chosen and lifted it with one hand, while throwing the green branches into the flames. Thick smoke came from the blaze as soon as they touched the fire. She covered it with the wet fabric for a bit, then pulled it away, and repeated it once more. She then extinguished it with the rest of the water.

The reply came a few minutes later, this time on her phone.

Minou: Holy shit was that you?

Buginette: yes

That's all she managed to type with her shaking hands

Minou: Wow! WOW! I'm going over there to ask you out and you can't stop me!

Marinette was pretty sure she'd died and gone to heaven. That, or she was dreaming. But then she pinched herself and oh wow it was real.

Buginette: wait, ask me out as in... on a date?

Minou: Well that's the only kind of 'ask out' I know ;)

Buginette: ohmygosh you don't even have to come here, I'll just say yes right now!

Minou: It's a date then ;) :3 I'll still go though, I wanna meet you in person!

Marinette squealed. She was happy and weird out at the same time. Because really, when had smoke signals gotten two people together before this?

* * *

 

Years later, when they told the story to their kids, they only believed it after seeing the actual text conversation, and the blanket Adrien burned a bit when he forgot to make it wet before putting it over the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg, I have to do more research for these things than my serious works...

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here](https://mlb-shit-post.tumblr.com/post/182225615187/i-was-thinking-of-hosting-an-event-called-what) to see the full list of AUs. Also, follow mlb-shit-post!


End file.
